Camping Trip Fright
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Requested over on DeviantArt* *I OWN NOTHING!* Tails and Sticks decide to go camping together. But after a scary story, Tails is left scared and seeing things. How will this end up? Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**I do not own anything. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement for myself and others.  
*Requested by Nicholas2018 over at DeviantArt.**

On a calm Friday afternoon, Tails and Sticks were walking through the jungle, looking for a place to set up camp. The two wanted to spend a weekend alone, and both agreed with camping. It would give them the privacy they have been denied for quite some time, due to the attacks by Eggman. But now, it was just the two of them, all alone in the jungle for the entire weekend.

They soon find a spot within walking distance from a pond where they could go swimming. The young lovers chip in to help set up the camp. Sticks stays to set up the tent while Tails goes to get some firewood, as well as some rocks for a fire circle. Once everything was set up, the two shook hands and exchanged a hug and kiss.

"There we go. All set up and ready to enjoy our weekend off." Sticks said.  
"Indeed." Tails replied. "This should be a fun trip."  
"I'm sure it will." Sticks said.

The two then decide to go for a swim in the pond. Tails went to put on a pair of blue swim trunks while Sticks put on a green bikini. They held hands as they jumped into the water together before engaging in a splash fight and a race. Tails used his twin tails to aid him in the race, which made Sticks playfully mad at him. And so, to make him "pay" for his dirty tactic, she tackled him under the water, kissing him. Tails smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

After they were done swimming, they got out and redressed. From there, the two enjoyed other fun activities, like hiking, going for a walk, and roasting marshmallows by the fire after supper. This trip was already looking to be a success, and it was only day one. And now, it was time for another camping staple – a scary story.

"Get a teddy ready, Tails." Sticks warned. "It's time for a scary story."  
"Oh, Sticks. You know those don't get me." Tails said. Sticks grinned devilishly.  
"Oh, trust me… THIS will." she told him. "And it's about… the Headless Horseman Hedgehog." she added with a dark, ominous tone that actually sent chills down Tails' spine.  
" ** _*_ _gulp*_** Oh gosh..." Tails said in dread, his face draining of color. Sticks chuckled and scooted closer to the fire.

"It all started years ago. There was an evil, wicked hedgehog who was responsible for many unspeakable actions. From on the back of a horse as black as midnight, the vile fiend did things that would make even the most vile, black-hearted criminal shake in their boots. And for ten years, his reign of terror and horror persisted. However, by year ten, his luck finally caught up to him and he was finally captured and put to death. But on that fateful day of his execution, before the ax came down upon his neck, these were his final words: 'My time as a mortal may have come to an end, but my reign of terror shall live on. For in another decade, I will be back to resume my reign of terror. Terror shall continue to live in your hearts. Just wait and see.' Of course, no one believed him and went on about their lives, finally free from his atrocities. Unfortunately, it was not to last. A decade later, his warning came true. For from out of his crypt, the headless hedgehog rode out on his nightmarish steed with eyes and a mane of burning fire. His reign of terror persisted once again for an entire year. But once the year was done, he returned to his crypt. And when the villagers went to inspect his crypt, they saw a new message that read: 'You thought I was lying. Well, you thought wrong. And to make sure you believe me, this will continue to happen every decade.'. And since that day, the villagers cleared out of the place like rats from a sinking ship, thus freeing them from there nightmare. However, legend has it that his soul has followed them to their new home, just waiting for the right time to make his return."

By the end of her story, Tails was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Sticks saw his reaction and was taken back; she did not actually think he would TRULY get scared. "Hey, Tails… it was just a story. It never actually happened." she said, trying to soothe him. But it did not seem to help out any. She scooted next to him and hugged him softly, trying to help him relax. And this time, it seemed to work; Tails' shaking was starting to die down. And soon, he began to hug her back. "Sorry Tails… I didn't mean to ACTUALLY scare you."  
"No, it's fine." Tails assured her. "I knew what to expect. You aren't in trouble."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes and decided to stay by the fire until it died down before going to sleep. Once time was up, Tails poured water on the remaining embers of the dying fire and the two exchanged another kiss and hug before going into their respective tents to turn in for the night.

 ** _* 2 hours later *_**

Tails was stirring a bit in his sleep. That story still kept him up and worried. He tried to shake it off and go to sleep, but it was darn near impossible. _"_ _Come on, Tails… it was just a story..."_ he thought. _"It's ok. It didn't happen for real. It was just for the sake of a scary story by the campfire."_ His self-reassurance seemed to help him out a bit; he was starting to relax a bit and was soon drifting off to sleep.

Unfortunately, it was not to last.

The sound of rustling outside made Tails shoot up in fear. "What was that?" he asked worriedly. He got up and left his tent, taking a flashlight with him as he went to investigate the source of the rustling. However, due to his nerves, his flashlight was shaking like crazy. He had to hold it with both hands to keep it steady. He set out to find whatever caused the noise.

Poor Tails, at this point, was so skittish and afraid, even the slightest rustle would scare him. Every time he heard one, he would frantically flash the light in its direction, only to see that it was something not scary, like a raccoon or a bunny. Any other time, he would be laughing his tails off. But he was so nervous now, all he could was whimper like a scared child.

And that was just the beginning.

After what felt like hours, he found nothing. He felt his nerves beginning to calm down. "Ok… nothing… Just my imagination..." he said to himself. "I guess my mind is just playing games with me. That story must've just riled my nerves up. I mean, honestly, a _headless hedgehog horseman_? HA! What a silly thing. Hehehe. Well, time to head ba-"

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!" a dark, booming, almost demonic voice laughed, startling Tails. Tails felt every hair on his body stand on end, his body drain of color, his heart stop, and his blood run cold. He slowly turned his head around to a wide clearing in the trees. And there, dead in the center, was… HIM. The Headless Hedgehog Horseman! He wore black armor with sharp spikes on different parts of it, a burning flame was where his head USED to be, and he was riding on a horse as black as midnight with eyes that burned like a fire and a mane of flames. The horse let loose a sinister neigh that sent chills down Tails' spine. Tails was so petrified with fear, he could not move. The horseman let out another haunting laugh and charged forth on his steed, right towards Tails. And at that moment, Tails felt movement return to his body. He screamed loudly in terror before running away as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sticks heard Tails' scream and went to investigate. She got out of her tent and grabbed a flashlight, turning it on. But before she could even take the first step, Tails came bursting through a bush towards her, screaming bloody murder. "STICKS! STICKS! RUN! THE HEADLESS HEDGEHOG HORSEMAN! H-H-HE'S REAL! HE'S AFTER ME!" he yelled at her. Sticks rolled her eyes.  
"Tails… I already told you… he ISN'T REAL!" she snapped.  
"YES HE IS! I SAW HIM!" Tails yelled back.  
"Tails… I made him up for the story… he doesn't exist. There was no village. There was no vile hedgehog on a dark horse. There was no curse. And there is NOTHING! TO BE! AFRAID OF!" Sticks replied, actually getting annoyed. Tails was equally angry, but at HER for not believing him. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the horseman looking at him from the other side of the pond. Fear washed over him once again. Sticks was now beyond annoyed. "NOW what?" she asked. Tails shakingly pointed over at the pond. Sticks crossed her arms. "What? You're saying he's over by the pond?" Tails nodded. Sticks looked over and saw nothing or no one. "See? Nothing. Now calm yourself, and go back to sl-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the horseman appeared right before her! Now it was Sticks' turn to feel the same experience and fear Tails went through. She backed away, shaking like a newborn deer. "The Headless Hedgehog Horseman… he's… he's… HE'S REAL!" she screamed before she and Tails ran away as fast as Sonic back home, screaming all the way there. Back at the camp, the horseman began to fade away, laughing darkly.

However, turns out, it was all a TRICK. A prank played by members of the Lightning Bolt Society to scare the two off and take their stuff. They had stolen a few special projectors from Eggman and programmed them to project a moving image of the Headless Hedgehog Horseman. Now, they were laughing like mad.

"Oh, that was too rich!" Willy Walrus laughed.  
"I can't believe they fell for it!" Dave said as a tear fell from his eye.  
"Now, their campsite and all that's in it are all ours!" the weasel bandit cheered.  
"I think this was our best plan yet!" the Tree Spy said.  
"And I think you boys have sunk to a new low." another voice said. The four froze and turned to see an angry Shadow the Hedgehog, who was popping his knuckles. "I think someone needs to teach you guys a lesson." he said before charging at them, making them all scream in terror. This ended up making Tails and Sticks run even faster, thinking the horseman had claimed a few victims.

Eventually, the two made it back to Tails' workshop. Tails put every possible lock on his door. Once he was done, he was panting like he had just run a marathon. He turned to Sticks. "NOW do you believe me?!" he asked. Sticks could not even speak, so she simply nodded her head. "Anyways… I think we lost him..."

Tails and Sticks sat on the couch, letting their hearts calm down to a reasonable, safe pace. They sat close to each other, cuddling each other close. "Tails?" Sticks questioned.  
"Hmm?" Tails asked.  
"I'm sorry… I feel like I'm responsible for him showing up." Sticks said.  
"Sticks, it's ok." Tails said. "You had no control over that. It just happened." he added. Sticks smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

As the two sat there, enjoying each other's company, they heard knocking on the door. Tails went to answer the door, undoing all the locks before opening the door. It was Sonic, and he was accompanied by Amy and Knuckles. They looked concerned. "Dude! What happened? We heard you two screaming, and we rushed over to find out what happened."  
"...We were that loud?" Tails asked them in shock. They all nodded their heads. Tails chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry guys."  
"Tails, it's fine." Amy assured him. "Just tell us what happened." Tails let them in before sitting down to explain what had happened in the jungle. By the end of it all, he was expecting them to laugh in his face because of how outlandish his story seemed. But instead, they were understanding and showed genuine concern for him and Sticks.  
"Do you need us to stay with you?" Knuckles asked. Tails and Sticks smiled, touched by their concern and nodded.  
"That would be nice." Tails replied.

With that said, Tails went to get some sleeping bags for the others to sleep on, and one for him and Sticks to split. He unzipped it while Sticks got a couple of pillows and a big blanket for him and herself. Everyone exchanged a "good night" before turning in. Tails and Sticks cuddled close together, feeling safer, more secure, and cozy than before. While this was not quite how they expected their weekend to go, it still turned out alright in the end.

It was not until the next morning that Tails and Sticks figured out what had truly happened. Apparently, Shadow had left them a note on the tree near their tent, telling them about what went down. The young couple felt like a bunch of fools for falling for that trick, especially given that the Lightning Bolt Society is full of morons. Regardless, they got a good laugh and unpacked their stuff before heading back home. Their camping trip was shot, so they decided to find a new activity to do together.

 ***How'd I do?  
Anyways, let me know what you think. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
